One Piece Legacy: The X fights part 14
Tack and Oliver were at a steak restaurant, with each other eating their food, and laughing. Oliver winded his arm, and mock punched the air. "So, I told that idiot rear admiral to stick it up his ass, and I kicked his ass! He was flying in the sky, and hit a tree, unconscious. You?" "Well, I fought 6 guys called the Super 6, or something, and I beat each one. They were kind of tough, but I fought stronger. Like Brog! Or Riker, or Baldur, or Benjamin, or Jakk, or Oak, or Freya, or Bakaraki, or Nassop. Actually, even you! From just that one punch, I'm certain you were stronger then them all." Oliver laughed, and slammed his arm down on the table. "Of course! Actually, you're pretty tough yourself. Most guys don't hit a tenth as hard as you, and I'm certain you held back." "I'm certain you did too!" "Of course. I always hold back. If we really did fight... I would have crushed you." Tack just grinned, and scratched the back of his head. "I don't think so, but I don't know if I could win." Oliver smirked, and put his arm on the table. "Arm wrestle." Tack was surprised, but smirked, and took Oliver's arm. The two went at it, and they were locked. Tack was going all out, and Oliver smirked. "Not bad. Only my first mate can match me at this power. But... I'm only using 30%. Now, let's use 60%." Oliver slammed Tacks arm down, and Tack was surprised. "Wow, you're tough! I'm really shocked. For a small girl, you got some power." Oliver look struck and slammed the table in anger, breaking it in half. "I'M A MAN!" "Okay, sorry." The two words surprised Oliver, and he sat back down. The waiter came to the table, nervous, and handed a bill. Oliver slapped some bills, and grabbed Tack. "Let's go back to my ship. I want you to meet my crew." "That sounds cool!" Oliver smiled a little, and walked away, holding Tacks hand. One patron smirked, and went to a den den mushi. "She left with him." "Good." The man smirked, and the waiter handed him a bill. He saw it, and face faulted. "WHAT THE HELL?! THIS IS HIGHWAY ROBBERY!" - Rangton and Tango both stared at each other, both a little solemn. Rangton drank his beer, and Tango did the same. Tango sat down, and was next to Rangton. He looked up, and folded his arms. "So, how long has it been?" "Since I buried my wife." "Yeah. Must have been 10 years ago." "Yep." Rangton set the drink down, and Tango took it. He slumped down, only feeling worse and worse. "You know... We never talked since then." "What was their to say? My wife died, and your sister died." "You're still drinking." "I know. Remember the night she died?" "I do. How could I forget?" "I'm... Sorry. I... I overreacted." "No. The alcohol did that. Besides, someone important to you died. What you did was understandable." "Should I have done it?" "No... But you needed to cleanse." "Tango, I burnt our home down. How was that a cleanse?" "Well, it could have gone down, any other way." The two looked down, and Rangton looked to Tango. "Did they ever find him?" "No. Not yet. But... I found out two other things." Rangton was shocked, and stood up, grabbing Tango's collar. He lifted Tango up, and growled. "WHAT?" "RANGTON! CALM DOWN!" Rangton dropped Tango, and took a few steps back, thinking as hard as he could. "Okay... Okay. Tell me." "Okay. The first thing, is he had a private boat. Your theory was right. That red ship? He did have one. I checked through the books, and no ship was reported. So, he came to this island for a reason." "Okay... Now, what's the second bit?" "He... He was invited inside. One of the neighbors, saw her let him in. You left long before you could hear." "WHY WOULD SHE?" Rangton was freaking out, and holding his head. He was on his knees, and screaming at the top of his lungs. "SHE WOULD NEVER LET HIM IN! SHE WAS SMARTER THEN THAT! SHE WOULD NEVER LET SOME PSYCHO INSIDE THE HOUSE!" "Rangton! Calm down. I have another thing." "Yeah?" "They... They have a warrant for your arrest." Rangton was shocked, and took a few steps back, trying not to do something insane. "No... They don't..." "Rangton, it's bullshit, I know it." "They... They think I..." "The fire... The way you left... Your drinking... They came to some conclusion, and your pirate behavior only confirmed it... For them! I know, and so do mom and dad. We know you're innocent!" "They... Why would I... How..." Rangton began to sob, and he fell down, Crying. Tango took him, and hugged him tightly. Rangton was sobbing, and Tango began to sob as well. On the other side, Taka was leaning on the wall, and heard the whole thing. He walked away, and wiped his face. Rangton's wife was not only dead, but murdered? Taka walked away, trying to process everything, and saw someone. He looked like Masatoshi, and ran. Taka waved it off, and walked away. Just something that couldn't have been real. - "Not bad." Gideon's chopstick was broken in pieces, and he had a large scar on him. The Knight, had blood all over him, and holding his large sword. He underestimated Gideon. Even with Nassop... He wasn't sure he could win. He wasn't sure if anyone could beat him. Gideon clapped his hands, and went to his pockets. "You're really good. I'm surprised I never heard of you. You're power is easily something even a Yonkou would be impressed by. If you're a marine, I'm certain you'd be a 4th star, or maybe even a 5th star. But, like all good things... It must come to an end. Time to stop playing around." He took out two small knifes, and the Knight felt an emotion. Not fear. Complete and utter dread. He wanted to scream, and kill himself. Gideon twirled his knives, and pointed them at the Knight. "Now, how about we all just calm down." "I agree." Nassop, was on a park bench, with a cloaked figure next to him. Nassop took a cigarette, and smoked it. "Calm down buddy." Gideon looked angry, and pointed one blade at Nassop. Nassop, noticed he was sweating a little. He didn't do that a lot. "How rude. Ganging up on me! But, in return... I'll just take your spine. Maybe your friends intestines, for jump rope." "Sorry Gideon, he's not a friend. He's my boss." The man took his cloak off, and this caused Gideon to be surprised. He smirked, and put his knifes back. In return, he took out a Nodashi. "Hello. We meet once again. When was the last time we fought?" "I'd say 8 years ago." "So short? It felt like an millennium." The man laughed, and took his blade out. "I heard rumors my old friend... You have a son. Would that mean you're a dead beat dad, Mr. Polaris?" Polaris laughed, but gripped his large sword. "Maybe." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc